List of My Little Pony (2010 TV Series) episodes
There's a List of My Little Pony episodes with Friendship is Magic on the Hub Network October 23, 2010 to October 10, 2014 and Equestria Girls on Discovery Family from April 4, 2015 to October 26, 2019. MLP FIM and EG Cast *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Shanumi ChatEvans as FlurryHeart Season 1 (2010-2011) #Friendship is Magic October 23, 2010 #The Ticket Master October 30, 2010 #Applebuck Season November 6, 2010 #Griffon the Brush Off November 13, 2010 #Boast Busters November 20, 2010 #Dragonshy November 27, 2010 #Look Before You Sleep December 4, 2010 #Bridle Gossip December 11, 2010 #Swarm of the Century December 18, 2010 #Winter Wrap Up December 25, 2010 #Call of the Cutie January 29, 2011 #Fall Weather Friends February 5, 2011 #Suited for Success February 12, 2011 #Feeling Pinkie Keen February 19, 2011 #Sonic Rainboom February 26, 2011 #Stare Master March 5, 2011 #The Show Stoppers March 12, 2011 #A Dog and Pony Show March 19, 2011 #Green Isn't Your Color March 26, 2011 #Over a Barrel April 2, 2011 #A Bird in the Hoof April 9, 2011 #The Cutie Mark Chronicles April 16, 2011 #Owl's Well That Ends Well April 23, 2011 #Party of One April 30, 2011 #Behind the Mare of Elements May 7, 2011 #The Best Night Ever May 14, 2011 #Evolution of the Scenes June 18, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2012) #28 The Return of Harmony September 24, 2011 #29 Lesson Zero October 15, 2011 #30 Luna Eclipsed October 22, 2011 #31 Sisterhooves Social November 5, 2011 #32 The Cutie Pox November 12, 2011 #33 May the Best Pet Win November 19, 2011 #34 The Mysterious Mare Do Well November 26, 2011 #35 Sweet and Elite December 3, 2011 #36 Secret of My Excess December 10, 2011 #37 Hearth's Warming Eve December 17, 2011 #38 Family Appreciation Day January 7, 2012 #39 Baby Cakes January 14, 2012 #40 The Last Roundup January 21, 2012 #41 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 January 28, 2012 #42 Read it and Weep February 4, 2012 #43 Hearts and Hooves Day February 11, 2012 #44 A Friend in Deed February 18, 2012 #45 Putting Your Hoof Down March 3, 2012 #46 It's About Time March 10, 2012 #47 Dragon Quest March 17, 2012 #48 Hurricane Fluttershy March 24, 2012 #49 Ponyville Confidential March 31, 2012 #50 Mystery on the Friendship Express April 7, 2012 #51 There's a Pony for That April 14, 2012 #52 A Canterlot Wedding April 21, 2012 #53 The Making of My Little Pony April 28, 2012 #54 A Broney Tale June 16, 2012 Season 3 (2012-2013) #55 The Crystal Empire November 10, 2012 #56 Too Many Pinkie Pies November 17, 2012 #57 One Bad Apple November 24, 2012 #58 Magic Duel December 1, 2012 #59 Sleepless in Ponyville December 8, 2012 #60 Wonderbolts Academy December 15, 2012 #61 Apple Family Reunion December 22, 2012 #62 Spike At Your Service December 29, 2012 #63 Keep Calm and Flutter On January 19, 2013 #64 Just for Sidekicks January 26, 2013 #65 Games Ponies Play February 9, 2013 #66 Magical Mystery Cure February 16, 2013 #67 My Little Pony Equestria Girls September 1, 2013 Season 4 (2013-2014) #68 Princess Twilight Sparkle November 23, 2013 #69 Castle Maneia November 30, 2013 #70 Daring Don't December 7, 2013 #71 Flight to the Finish December 14, 2013 #72 Power Ponies December 21, 2013 #73 Bats December 28, 2013 #74 Rarity Takes Manehatten January 4, 2014 #75 Pinkie Apple Pie January 11, 2014 #76 Rainbow Falls January 18, 2014 #77 Three's a Crowd January 25, 2014 #78 Pinkie Pride February 1, 2014 #79 Simple Ways February 8, 2014 #80 Filli Vanilli February 15, 2014 #81 Twilight Time February 22, 2014 #82 It Ain't Easy Being Breezies March 1, 2014 #83 Somepony to Watch Over Me March 8, 2014 #84 Maud Pie March 15, 2014 #85 From Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils March 22, 2014 #86 Leap of Faith March 29, 2014 #87 Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3 April 5, 2014 #88 Trade Ya! April 19, 2014 #89 Inspiration Manifestation April 26, 2014 #90 Equestria Games May 3, 2014 #91 Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans May 10, 2014 #92 Twilight's Kingdom May 17, 2014 #93 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks September 27, 2014 #94 Yule Log October 10, 2014 Season 5 (2015) #095 The Cutie Map April 4, 2015 #096 Castle Sweet Castle April 11, 2015 #097 Bloom and Gloom April 18, 2015 #098 Tanks for the Memories April 25, 2015 #099 Applaoosa's Most Wanted May 2, 2015 #100 Make New Friends But Keep Discord May 16, 2015 #101 The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone May 23, 2015 #102 Slice of Life June 13, 2015 #103 Princess Spike June 20, 2015 #104 Party Pooped June 27, 2015 #105 Amending Fences July 4, 2015 #106 Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? July 11, 2015 #107 Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique August 15, 2015 #108 Canterlot Boutique September 5, 2015 #109 Rarity Investigates! September 12, 2015 #110 Made in Manehatten September 19, 2015 #111 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games September 26, 2015 #112 Brotherhooves Social October 3, 2015 #113 Crusaders of the Lost Mark October 10, 2015 #114 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows October 17, 2015 #115 Hearthbreakers October 24, 2015 #116 Scare Master October 31, 2015 #117 What About Discord? November 7, 2015 #118 The Hooffields and McColts November 14, 2015 #119 The Mane Attraction November 21, 2015 #120 The Cutie Remark November 28, 2015 Season 6 (2016) #121 The Crystalling March 26, 2016 #122 The Gift of the Maud Pie April 2, 2016 #123 On Your Marks April 9, 2016 #124 Gauntlet of Fire April 16, 2016 #125 No Second Prances April 30, 2016 #126 Newbie Dash May 7, 2016 #127 A Hearth's Warming Tail May 14, 2016 #128 The Saddle Row Review May 21, 2016 #129 Applejack's Day Off May 28, 2016 #130 Flutter Brutter June 4, 2016 #131 Spice Up Your Life June 11, 2016 #132 Stranger Than Fan Fiction July 30, 2016 #133 The Cart Before the Ponies August 6, 2016 #134 28 Pranks Later August 13, 2016 #135 The Times They Are A Changeling August 20, 2016 #136 Dungeons and Discords August 27, 2016 #137 Buckball Season September 3, 2016 #138 The Fault In Our Cutie Marks September 10, 2016 #139 Viva Las Pegasus September 17, 2016 #140 Every Little Thing She Does September 24, 2016 #141 Pony Point of View October 1, 2016 #142 Where the Apple Lies October 8, 2016 #143 Top Bolt October 15, 2016 #144 The Heartfelt Scrapbook October 22, 2016 #145 To Where and Back Again October 29, 2016 #146 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree November 5, 2016 #147 Choose Your Own Better Together Ending November 12, 2016 Season 7 (2017) #148 Celestial Advice April 15, 2017 #149 All Bottled Up April 22, 2017 #150 A Flurry of Emotions April 29, 2017 #151 Rock Solid Friendship May 6, 2017 #152 Fluttershy Leans In May 13, 2017 #153 Forever Filly May 20, 2017 #154 Parental Glideance May 27, 2017 #155 Hard to Say Anything June 3, 2017 #156 Honest Apple June 10, 2017 #157 A Royal Problem June 17, 2017 #158 Not Asking For Trouble June 24, 2017 #159 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Mirror Movie Magic July 1, 2017 #160 Discordant Harmony July 8, 2017 #161 The Perfect Pear August 5, 2017 #162 Fame and Misfortune August 12, 2017 #163 Triple Threat August 19, 2017 #164 Campfire Tales August 26, 2017 #165 To Change a Changeling September 2, 2017 #166 Daring Done? September 9, 2017 #167 It Isn't the Mane Thing About You September 16, 2017 #168 A Health of Information September 23, 2017 #169 Marks and Recreation September 30, 2017 #170 My Little Pony: The Movie October 7, 2017 #171 Once Upon a Zeppelin October 14, 2017 #172 Secrets and Pies October 21, 2017 #173 Uncommon Bond October 28, 2017 #174 Shadow Play November 4, 2017 Season 8 (2018) #175 School Daze March 24, 2018 #176 The Maud Couple March 31, 2018 #177 Fake It 'Til Make It April 7, 2018 #178 Grannies Gone Wild April 14, 2018 #179 Surf and/or Turf April 21, 2018 #180 Horse Play April 28, 2018 #181 The Parent Map May 5, 2018 #182 Non Compete Clause May 12, 2018 #183 The Breakup Breakdown May 19, 2018 #184 Molt Down May 26, 2018 #185 Marks for Effort June 2, 2018 #186 The Mean 6 June 9, 2018 #187 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Forgotten Friendship July 28, 2018 #188 A Matter of Principals August 4, 2018 #189 The Hearth's Warming Club August 11, 2018 #190 Friendship University August 18, 2018 #191 The End In Friend August 25, 2018 #192 Yakity Sax September 1, 2018 #193 Road to Friendship September 8, 2018 #194 The Washouts September 15, 2018 #195 A Rockhoof and a Hard Place September 22, 2018 #196 What Lies Beneath September 29, 2018 #197 Sounds of Silence October 6, 2018 #198 Father Knows Beast October 13, 2018 #199 School Raze October 20, 2018 #200 The Best Gift Ever October 27, 2018 Season 9 (2019) #201 Spring Breakdown March 30, 2019 #202 The Beginning to the End April 6, 2019 #203 Unprooted April 13, 2019 #204 Twilight Sparkle's Seven April 20, 2019 #205 The Point of No Return April 27, 2019 #206 Common Ground May 4, 2019 #207 She's All Yak May 11, 2019 #208 Frenemies May 18, 2019 #209 Sweet and Smoky May 25, 2019 #210 Going to Seed June 1, 2019 #211 Student Counsel June 8, 2019 #212 The Last Crusade June 15, 2019 #213 Between Dark and Dawn June 22, 2019 #214 Rainbow Roadtrip June 29, 2019